Total Drama Island: Third Time's the Charm!
by cndj123
Summary: The oh-so handsome reality show host, Chris Mclean is back with another season airing this Fall-and so is Camp Wawanakwa, BIGGER than ever before! But no reality show is complete without drama-filled contestants; 22 spots open. ACCEPTING APPLICATIONS NOW!


**Total Drama Island: Third Time's the Charm!**

**A/N: It's all been done before. So, as a newbie in fanfiction, I'd thought to start my writing adventure with a nice, simple 'TDI Starring You' story. Okay—so it's not simple, but you all know what I'm getting at right? -crickets chirping- Great! You all know how it works. Read all the requirements, fill in the application in a PM or review, click send, and hope to be picked. Oh! To make sure everyone read everything I have a question at the end of this and there's only one answer. That answer will then be the secret word to assure me you read everything that is here. That answer will then be what you put in the section,'Password:' of the application. If you fail to accomplish this simple task. Your character will not be picked no matter how great it is. Here it is...Total Drama Island's third season!**

* * *

"Hello TV viewers!" a strangely familiar voice announces. A man of short stature with gleaming pearly whites appeared greeting the viewing audience. "I am Christopher McClean, A-list celebrity, actor, director, producer, and reality show hostee—but just call me Chris. I, Chris McClean, is back with TDI's third season. Not only is TDI back, but Camp Wawanakwa is back too! Isn't that great?" He finishes, giving a sadistic laugh at the end for unknown purposes.

Curses, groans, gasps, shrieks of terror, yelling, and screaming was all performed at Camp Wawanakwa's dreaded return. "Yes! It's back, BIGGER than you could ever imagine!" Chris grins.

"Anway. Any of you guys back home who guessed we'll be recruiting new vict—I mean campers, you're right! Except, only few applications were sent months ago, and they were stained with mysterious greases!" The handsome reality show host feigns a look of terror. "That's why I'm back here, to remind you all that whoever gets chosen will get a chance to win a million smackeroonies! So, just fill in the required information for your applications and send it to us in Muskoka, Canada, along with your audition tape."

"Here are the steps once more!" He states.

"Step One: Go to TDI's official website to read the requird information for your applications.

Step Two: Print it out.

Step Three: Fill in the information.

Step Four: Video tape your audition tape.

Step Five: Send everything in to us.

Step Six: Wait either for an acception or a rejection letter. (The acception letter will give you instructions to do.)"

"I'm Chris McClean, check in for the first episode of TDI's third season, this Fall!" Chris gives a firm salute. "Oh! And keep those applications nice and clean—it might hurt your chances if it's not!"

* * *

Rules

1) Please don't send in characters that you obviously sent into other stories. It's not fair to those who work their butts off creating story-worthy OC's. Yes, there are others out there who sit back in their chairs stressing out like crazy trying to create a new character. (COUGH-me-COUGH)

2) I'd like a good variety of stereotypes. Everyone isn't a goth, a musician, etc, in this world.

3) Expand your mind and think of an interesting stereotype. It may increase your chances of getting in.

4) Auditions. Try not to type it in script form. I'm a huge freak in grammar, so please don't do something like this...

_Kari: I'm Kari and this is my audition tape._

_Boy behind camera: Yeah! She rocks, pick her!_

_Kari: Flarb de flardy..._

Okay, so she doesn't technically say 'Flarb de flardy' but that's what I hear in my mind when I read audtion tapes in script form. No offense to those who do use script form. It just drives me bonkers!

* * *

**Application Form:**

**Name: (First and Last)**

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Age: (14-18)**

**Stereotype:**

**Gender:**

**Motto in Life: (Explained below)**

**Personality:**

**Outfit:**

**Bathing Suit:**

**Pajamas:**

**Formal:**

**Looks: (Hair color and style, eyes, skin tone, basic height, build, etc)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Phobia and Why?:**

**Skills/Talents:**

**Pet Peeves:**

**Noticable Traits: (Extremely flexible, clumsy, speaks with an accent,etc)**

**Paired up? (Yes or No?)**

**If Yes, With Whom? (As in what type)**

**If Yes, How Would They Act?**

**Medical Conditions: (Allergies, etc)**

**Audition Tape: (Mandatory)**

**Challenge Ideas or Suggestions:**

**1)**

**2)**

**3)**

**Other:**

**Password:**

* * *

**Motto in Life:** This can be something she or he lives by or just something they say—kind of like a catchphrase if you will.

**Password:** Read the author's note, please! I do not want to disqualify anyone's character because they did not read everything like I asked you all to do.

**Question of the Day:**

Who ultimately wins first place in the last episode of Total Drama Island?

* * *

I'll pick around twenty-two campers. So send in those applications, now!

Wishing you all luck,

cndj123


End file.
